1989 (WOD)
Events * The , coupled with the disaster of 1986, is cited as proof by Garou elders that the Third Sign of the Prophecy of the Phoenix has come to pass. * Spartacus, a male Black Fury Metis, begins a campaign of protest against the treatment of his kind within the Tribe, founding his own pack in the process. The Furies react with belittlement. * The spring issue of Paradigma contains an article by Dr. Deterious about the Greek myth of the golden age, silver age, and the modern Iron Age. The summer issue contains an article by Scientist Latch regarding the origins of the Kitab al Alacir and of Aretus, the "protagonist" featured in the scrolls. * San Francisco suffers an earthquake.MTAs: Loom of Fate, p. 6 * Little Jessica is born to Kathleen Brutelli. * Dr. Sandeep D'Souza joins the Arcanum's New Delhi Chapter House. He authors Rasayana Today: Alchemy in Modern Southeast Asia, published by Arcanum Press. * Rev. Montague Winters receives his D.Div. from Westminster Theological College (Boston, Massachusetts). He steps down as Instructor of Theology. * Brice "Leather 'Nads" Hill is last seen emptying a depleted-uranium shell chain gun at the Paradox manifestation Wrinkle. * Cambodia appeals to the UN for assistance, and Vietnam's troops are ousted. * Govinder Singh emmigrates from Punjab, India to Vancouver, Canada. * Penny Dreadful gets serious. Tired of being picked on, she begins to use magic against her classmates. People get hurt, but Penny gets her revenge. * Benny Binion passes away, leaving Binion's Horseshoe Casino and Hotel to his son Jack Binion. January * January 12: Andrew Greene is approached by a strange man, who tells him he is impressed with Andrew's research into the interactions between G proteins and metal molecules. The man offers to arrange a meeting with a gentleman doing research into this area. * January 15: Andrew Greene checks references to Dr. Charles Reid and is surprised to find he's the author of several hundred articles, a few of which are about G proteins. February * February 6: Andrew Greene has his interview with Dr. Charles Reid. Dr. Reid is "a phenomenon" who leads Greene down new avenues of thought and forces him to reexamine basic principles with a new light. March * March 15: Andrew Greene cannot recall any of the specifics about which he and Dr. Charles Reid spoke. Upon Reid's suggestion, he has applied to a university at which Reid has an appointment. April * April 30: Andrew Greene is stunned as Dr. Charles Reid reveals to him the truth about reality: magic is real. Reality is a mixture of science and magic, and Greene can either be a subject of reality or one of the controllers of it. May * A million people gather in Tiananmen Square to demand Chinese democracy. * May 1: Andrew Greene feels both intoxicated and like he's got the world's biggest hangover. Paradoxically, he's not drunk, and the world seems clearer and more vivid. June * June 3: Hundreds, if not thousands, are massacred when China's Red Army storms the Forbidden City. * June 15: Andrew Greene is subjected to a harrowing series of interviews with what seems like every biologist on the planet. He also meets two of his fellow students, "Steven" (likely Awakened) and "Diane" (who doesn't seem to be "in" on the secret). * June 17: Tom "Laughing Eagle" Smithson is observed and recorded by parties unknown. * June 20: Andrew Greene receives a phone call from Dr. Reid. Classes begin August 25th. July * The Ayatollah dies. Ayatollah , another foe of the Technocracy, is given the nod by the Paradise Garden and becomes the next mystical leader of Iran. August * August 24: Andrew Greene recounts his experiences moving to Richmond, Virginia. His fears at meeting the "competition" are unfounded; they consist of a Southern belle named Mary Beth and a zit-faced geek named Rob. They are the only three in the school's special program. * August 25: Dr. Charles Reid introduces his class by describing the history of the Progenitors Convention. * August 28: Dr. Charles Reid continues his look at the history of the Progenitors and their impact on society. Andrew Greene and Mary Beth study together, and Greene can see how the Progenitors, in a way, were responsible for agriculture and thus civilization. * August 29: Andrew Greene writes about last night's study session with Mary Beth. September * September 1: Dr. Charles Reid continues his look at the history of the Progenitors, early science, and philosophy. * September 2: In reviewing his class notes, Andrew Greene can't figure out why Dr. Reid hates the Traditions so much. Why despise ignorance? * September 4: Dr. Charles Reid continues his look at the history of the Progenitors, from the Middle Ages to Mendel. * September 7: Andrew Greene now understands why Dr. Reid hates the Traditions so much. * September 10: In preparation for a seminar on past failures of Tradition projects, Andrew Greene reviews Progenitors and Modern Culture, 1899, specifically the section on how Dr. N's purloined notebooks led to the creation of Frankenstein's Monster. Greene finds it interesting how Dr. N's notebooks were never recovered. * September 12: Dr. Charles Reid continues his look at the history of the Progenitors, from the Middle Ages to World War II. * September 13: Andrew Greene cannot understand how Dr. Reid can call the slaughter of millions of Jews "a roaring success," and isn't sure if he heard right when the Doctor mentioned vampires. * September 15: Rob submits a paper on the beginnings of modern genetics. * September 19: Dr. Charles Reid presents a history of modern genetics. * September 29: Andrew Greene berates himself for ever thinking of being "just" a biologist. If half of what Dr. Reid says is true, they can be gods. October * October 5: Dr. Martinez presents an overview of the structure of the Progenitors. Andrew Greene seems to think that the Progenitors' Administration is part of the government, or perhaps it even runs the government. He worries he may be in over his head, in a world where "deadline" may have a literal meaning. * October 6: Andrew Greene speaks with a Research Associate Pharmacopoeist named Chain, who suggests he visit Dr. Burns' lab in Church Hill for a taste of "real" organization. * October 7: Andrew Greene visits Dr. Burns' lab in Church Hill. * October 8: Andrew Greene describes yesterday's visit to Dr. Burns' lab, where Pharmacopoeists create street drugs. The operations are interesting, but exposure to the filth and stupidity of the Masses outside the Technocracy causes Greene to go home and take a hot shower. * October 10: Andrew Greene cannot believe what Mary Beth told him; Rob, the pencil-necked geek, has been invited to a special rotation in Dr. Reid's lab. * October 11: Andrew Greene bombed his last exam, scraping by with 85%. Mary Beth has attached herself at the hip to Rob. Greene feels his life is coming apart. * October 12: Dr. Linda Smith-Nevans presents a seminar on the Methodologies of the Progenitors, starting with the FACADE Engineers. * October 13: Andrew Greene feels that immortality could be useful. He finds the FACADE Engineers' party line both hard to swallow and very scary. * October 19: Dr. Sheffan presents a seminar on the Methodologies of the Progenitors, starting with the Genegineers. * October 20: Andrew Greene muses that if he were a Genegineer, he could delete the genes for Mary Beth's tongue and whiny voice, and delete Rob altogether. Stephen asked for cell donations for his latest project; since he was offering $25, all three classmates agreed. * October 26: Dr. Travis presents a seminar on the Methodologies of the Progenitors, starting with the Pharmacopoeists. Andrew Greene wonders at the scope and plausibility of such a conspiracy. * October 31: Dr. Ishida presents a lecture on the Progenitors' interaction with the Masses. November * Aided in part by Brian Mitchell's Syndicate money, the Mirage Resort opens in Las Vegas, ushering in a new era of growth and opulence. * November 1: Rob presents a paper wherein he discusses his work with the Progenitors' Recruiters. Andrew Greene notes that Rob has been talking back to Dr. Reid more often in class, and looking at him like he's a moron. * November 3: Dr. Sheffan presents a lecture on the Progenitors' Damage Control. * November 4: Andrew Greene hears a joke that students who are hoping to become FACADE Engineers will, as a final project, clone a famous historical person, and a common subject is Elvis Presley. And so Elvis lives again and again... * November 12: Dr. Robinson presents a lecture on the Progenitors' Damage Control. * November 19: Andrew Greene learns about Damage Control's enforcers first-hand, as they break into the lab next door at 3am. He hears a scream, and then the sounds of crunching and breaking glass. When all was quiet he chanced a look, and saw six glowing red eyes glaring back. Greene never ran so hard in his life. * November 20: Andrew Greene and Mary Beth are surprised and confused to find that Rob never came to school. Then Greene remembers that the lab next to his where the break-in happened was where Rob had been working. * November 21: Andrew Greene makes an oral presentation on being a Technician in a Genegineer production lab. Rob still is not in class; Mary Beth says his answering machine is full, and his car wasn't at home. When she came in to school, it was still in the school's parking lot. * November 22: Mary Beth makes an oral presentation on the control of clones and homegrown agents. * November 23: Andrew Greene notes that Rob came back to class, although he seemed more like when the class first started, and all but ignored Mary Beth. With dawning horror, Greene realizes that Rob's been cloned, and that "they have all of us," so he couldn't leave now if he wanted to. * November 28: Andrew Greene is shaken over the "new Rob," and vows not to make the same mistakes. December * December 4: Dr. Charles Reid's class has begun studying the other Conventions of the Technocracy. * December 5: Dr. Martinez presents a seminar series on the other Conventions, covering Iteration X and the New World Order. Andrew Greene writes that it's hard not to feel paranoid. Rob stopped coming to class; he's a Technician in Reid's lab now. Mary Beth and Green are both scared. * December 6: Dr. Martinez continues her seminar series on the other Conventions, covering the Syndicate with guest lecturer Dr. Vincent Carichi. Andrew Greene reasons that the Progenitors have so much sway among the Masses because they work through the other Conventions. * December 7: Dr. Martinez continues her seminar series on the other Conventions, covering the Void Engineers. * December 8: Dr. Martinez concludes her seminar series on the other Conventions, looking at the Technocracy in general. References Category:World of Darkness timeline